The Truth in the Sessions
by SweetGoldStar
Summary: Booth & Brennan have a switch of therapist, for now they have to consult with Doctor Wyatt. He's very perceptive and brings some things up that are not so easy for the partners to just ignore. Will they finally see what's right in front of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyobe. I'm back with a new story. I know my other one's been on low life for a while but I'm kinda stuck with writers block, please bear with me. I promise I'll finish it asap.**

**This story has been written completely. It's goint to be five chapters. This is the first one. Tomorrow I leave for a few days on vacation. I'm not sure how many chapters I'll post before leaving. I'm not posting them all today, because I'd like to see some reviews first. So we'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters. I only take credit for the plot of this story.**

* * *

It's a beautiful Tuesday afternoon. It's April, early spring days, the birds are singing their happiest song, the leaves are growing back on the trees and the sun is shining its first warm rays. Temperance Brennan enters the FBI Hoover building, quite cheery, making her way to the counseling office that's usually occupied by Doctor Sweets. Now, on the other hand, Doctor Gordon Wyatt is awaiting her inside.

Doctor Sweets is assisting on a big case and because Brennan and Booth have to keep attending their sessions on a regular basis, Doctor Wyatt offered to take it over for a while, at least, that's what the two partners think. Little do they know that it's a set up from their friends, which of course was initiated by Miss Angela Montenegro. The so called operation "matchmaking Agent FBI-eye candy and the Bone Lady."

Doctor Wyatt greets Brennan and asks her to take a seat opposite from his. Brennan complies, a little nervous. It's the first time she has a session without Booth with her and she doesn't even know why Gordon-Gordon wants to see them both separately.

"So Doctor Brennan, let's talk about your relationship with Agent Booth". Doctor Gordon Wyatt starts. "Booth and I are just partners.", Brennan answers quickly, maybe just a little too fast. Gordon-Gordon doesn't miss that of course. "Why I didn't suggest something else, now did I?" Brennan realizes he's right. "No, but a lot of people usually do." Wrong answer again, she states after Wyatt's next question. "Well and why do you think that is?" Brennan starts to get really nervous. "Because we're pretty close I guess….But that's only because we're good partners.", she adds. "Why of course. But do you think that's the only reason? Why don't we analyze this…rationally?"

He waits until Brennan nods before continuing. "What do you think the reason is that you and Agent Booth have never pursued a romantic relationship?" Brennan gets her look of pure concentration on her face, seriously considering and analyzing everything Doctor Wyatt says. "Most importantly, there's a line. It's dangerous for people who work in high risk situations to be romantically involved and Booth and I are professionals."

Doctor Wyatt considers this for a second and takes some notes. He usually doesn't do this, but he thinks it might make Brennan more comfortable because Doctor Sweets always does. Besides, the notes might come handy later. "I assume there's another, less important, reason." It's more a statement than a question. "Booth and I are complete opposites, he's the emotions guy and I'm the cold hearted scientist. He can read people's body language, their eyes and the underlying meaning in their words, while I read their bones. He can handle people when they're alive, I only can when they're dead."

Doctor Wyatt nods, clearly interested. "In your words there seems to be a certain admiration for your partner. You describe your partner with a lot of qualities whereas you're much less humbling about yourself." Brennan's not too sure about how to answer this, she has to stay careful with her words, shrinks always tend to use your own words against you. "I find it intriguing how his 'gut' seems to be rather correct most of the time, yes. But don't tell him that please, it would only make his ego bigger, he already shows enough alpha-male tendencies. It also annoys me though, especially because I can't figure it out."

Doctor Wyatt is certain that for a through and through scientist it must indeed be difficult to see people trust their heart over their brain. "They do say opposites attract. And may I add that is pretty much the only difference there is between you two." Brennan looks at him, not understanding. "He loves sports and pop culture, I know nothing about neither of those subjects. He believes in God while I don't have any faith…"

"Don't you have faith in your partner?" Brennan contemplates this statement. "Hodgins once said I did. I didn't see it as faith, because over time I got to see what Booth was able to do, it wasn't faith because faith is an irrational believe. Hodgins did make a valid point though. He said that we were buried alive, oxygen running out and I still said Booth would save us, he said that was faith and maybe he was right." Doctor Wyatt seems very pleased with this answer. "Okay, go on. I believe you weren't ready yet with you comparison."

"Well you already kind of pointed out that Booth usually listens to his heart while I rely on my brain, on logic." Doctor Wyatt butts in again. "Don't you both rely on logic in a way? Maybe not the same kind of logic, but when you try to solve a crime, you both try to find scenarios that make sense, either based on evidence for you, or based on possibilities looking at alibis and places et cetera for him." Brennan thinks this trough carefully. When she doesn't seem to have a respond Doctor Wyatt continues. "The fact that you are opposites is the one thing that makes your partnership work so well. Although it's not even that different from a certain point of view. You both look at what people can tell you, in another way that is… And opposites do attract." Without really wanting to accept such a psychological explanation, Brennan does find Doctor Wyatt's findings reasonable and based on good reasoning. Then the thing about the attraction triggers her mind again. "I…I don't really think attraction is a problem, not for me at least. I mean Booth is a fine piece of species, a lot of women would share that opinion."

Gordon-Gordon decides that this point is as good as treated, there is that other struggle though. "If I'm correct Agent Booth told you about this line in the second year you worked together. So if you are attracted to him, why didn't something occur between the two of you before that?" Brennan starts to think that Gordon-Gordon asks difficult questions, that kind of questions you can easily get yourself into trouble with. She's well aware that she's starting to stammer with everything he asks, it's becoming ever more difficult to answer right away, which doesn't happen to her very often. "I guess we just don't see each other that way…And we kind of hated one other when we first started working together."

"Why was that?" That question Brennan finds much easier. "He wouldn't leave me alone. Drag me out of my office, make me eat or sleep. He just wouldn't back off, no matter what I said or did." Doctor Wyatt's pleased that they're on the good way here. "Why would that make you hate him?" Brennan's taken aback again with this simple question. "I…don't know. I wasn't really used to it. Ever since my parents left…no one really looked after me that way."

"Is it possible that you were mad because he reminded you of how it is to be taken care of and you were afraid you would be left again?" Brennan nods, her head down, staring at her hands that are entwined in her lap. "But he wouldn't give up, he's still here Doctor Brennan. Do you trust him now?" The reply comes almost right away, merely as a whisper. "With my life."

"Are you still scared he'll leave?" It seems that no matter how hard she tries she can't find her normal voice back. "He promised me he won't." "Has he ever broken a promise to you before?" She shakes her head. "No." "So you believe he wouldn't leave you purposely? There are always risks, especially with your line of job. But do you think losing him would hurt less when you're just partners?" She thinks about this for a few seconds. "I guess not."

"Doctor Brennan, I find that you use the words 'I guess' rather often during this conversation, that's not really like you."

"I guess," she realizes she's doing it again and starts over, "My relationship with Booth is probably not as exact as science is." Doctor Wyatt nods affirmative and gives her a minute before moving on to his next issue.

"Do you think Agent Booth would make a good partner, a good lover?" Brennan looks up again, glad that there's a slight change of topic, although this one isn't better than the other. "I believe so, he's sweet and caring, but he'd kill for the ones he loves. He accepts people as they are, although he's always teaching me new things. He's loyal and honest."

"It kind of intrigues me that usually when someone asks you that question you immediately state whether or not the person in question would make a good lover in bed, whereas now you talk about Agent Booth's character." Brennan suddenly decides she's not always fond of Doctor Wyatt's perceptiveness. "Probably because I know Booth much better than other men, I know his character." "Do you fear he won't be able to satisfy your biological urges?"

"Not really, like I said, Booth is a fine piece of species, he is well muscled, nice torso, broad shoulders. His physical capacity is excellent due to his many work out hours." Doctor Wyatt nods, having heard enough about this.

"What about his believes about relationships?" Brennan thinks she can find a little victory there. "Another difference! He has complete faith in monogamy and I must admit that I came to terms with that myself, I can see the benefits of it now and I can admit the failures of polygamy. But Booth wants a life lasting relationship, a wife, kids, a house with a white picket fence…"

"A dog?" Brennan smiles lightly. "No, not a dog. I don't think Booth's really fond of dogs. Just the fairy tale marriage, he believes there's someone for everyone, the one person you're meant to be with. While love is just a release of endorphins in your brain, relationships are temporary arrangements to satisfy your biological urges and to engage in social events. And I certainly don't see the purpose of marriage."

"Not everything needs a certain purpose Doctor Brennan. A lot of people see their wedding as an opportunity to show their family and friends how much they love each other, to show it to their partner and let everybody celebrate in their love. Do you think Agent Booth has problems with the fact that you don't want to get married?"

"He should, cause he wants to get married, it's his dream. And even if I don't share that opinion, I do respect it and he shouldn't change it, for no one."

"That's a very noble thing to say."

"He deserves to be happy, if anyone does, it's him."

"Again, that's very noble, unless it's just an excuse."

"I really want him to be happy, I mean that…more than you know", she adds softly. "And you think you can't give him what he needs because of that. You can't make him happy?" Brennan doesn't answer, simply because it would hurt too much to say it. "What if Agent Booth wants to give it a try? Maybe those things wouldn't matter to him or maybe you'll change your mind." Brennan's voice becomes a shadow whisper again. "You don't know that." She hates it that she sounds so vulnerable, but it seems out of her control. "Nor do you. Don't YOU want to give it a chance?" Brennan tries to answer quickly, without even thinking the question over properly, cause if she's completely honest with herself, which she doesn't want to be, she knows she doesn't want to find out the answer. "That would be too dangerous, even aside from the line. If it goes wrong, which it probably will, for all the reasons I just gave you, it will jeopardize our partnership and our friendship and they mean too much for me." Doctor Wyatt has kind of expected this kind of answer, it's like both Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan give that same excuse on auto-pilot.

After musing for a few minutes, which Brennan starts to find extremely irritating, although she's happy he's not posing questions anymore, Doctor Wyatt starts talking again. "Many people think you are scared of committing to Agent Booth because you're afraid that he'll leave you…"

Brennan mumbles, "Angela just thinks I'm being stubborn actually.". Doctor Wyatt smiles slightly but doesn't let her get him off track. "That would be logical to assume of course, because many people have left you before. And they're right, partly that is, but not in the way they assume." Brennan's not sure whether she's interested or scared about Doctor Wyatt's coming reasoning.

"I personally think you're much more scared that you'll end up hurting him than the other way around. You see, I believe you fear that this would be like all your other relationships, temporary agreements as you like to call them. But you know that's not what Agent Booth wants. So my conclusion is that you're afraid you'll end the relation at some point and in the process will hurt him with the result that you might lose him." Brennan doesn't answer, simply because she can't. She doesn't even want to consider the fact that Doctor Wyatt might be right. "I think that's enough for today. You can go now Doctor Brennan. I'll see you tomorrow." Brennan nods, utterly confused, and leaves the room without saying another word.

When she comes outside again she's not so happy anymore as when she came in. She hardly notices the nice afternoon sun shining anymore, nor does she enjoy the birds' songs. There are just too many things to think about that she'd rather just forget, but no matter how hard she tries, won't let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dear readers! I am very very sorry for the delay. I promised I'd have the next chapter up by Wednesday at last. Well I got back Wednesday afternoon from my vacation but my internet connection decided not to acknowledge that. Argh. I got it back on track yesterday, but I didn't have much time for this stuff. Anyhow I'm posting this chapter today, although I still didn't get a chance to triple (I think that would be it) check it again. So I already apologize fiercely for any errors in there. Feel free to let me know, I'll edit it immediately. **

**Big thanks again to anyone who has read the first part and an even bigger thank you to those who took the time to review. I hope you'll do the same this time.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the show, any of its characters or the actors.**

* * *

A little while later Doctor Wyatt is preparing himself for his session with Agent Booth. He knew that Agent Booth wasn't the easiest person to receive information from, but he did always like their sessions, cause they tend to be extremely interesting.

Booth's making his way back into the Hoover building after a quite long lunch break. For some reason he doesn't know himself he's smiling ear to ear. Of course the beautiful weather and happy singing birds don't do anything but improve his mood. He whistles along with the bird's song as he walks through the main doors of the building he works in.

Barely a minute later, there's a knock at Doctor Wyatt's office door. "Come in." Agent Booth enters the room and closes the door behind him. He takes a seat at his usual spot and smiles at Doctor Wyatt. "So Gordon-Gordon, what's up?"

"Well Agent Booth, today I'd like to talk to you about Doctor Brennan." Booth is kind of flustered by the doctor's topic choice. "What…why do you want to talk about Bones?" Doctor Wyatt eyes him carefully. "She is your partner, a big part of your job and even your life. Or am I wrong here?" Booth shakes his head, still a little shocked, and honestly also a little uncomfortable. "N…no. Okay what do you want to know?" He tries to get a grip on himself again, actually a little curious about this too. "I'd like to hear a little more about you and her, how you feel about her…" Doctor Wyatt is careful not to use the word 'relationship', but Booth responds right away nonetheless. "Bones and I are just partners!" Doctor Wyatt has to hide a smile. "I didn't think anything different. Why are you so defensive about this?" Booth sighs. "People tend to assume other things, I just wanted to spare myself of hearing false assumptions again." Doctor Wyatt decides not to interrogate Booth about his remark that he sounded a lot like Doctor Brennan just before. "Why do you have problems with these assumptions?" Booth sighs again, more audible this time. "It's just…frustrating you know, hearing it over and over again."

"Well there must be a reason people make these assumptions. Maybe you give the impression of liking Doctor Brennan as more than a partner." Booth's reply comes fast, way too fast and defensive he states afterwards. "She's my best friend, okay!" Doctor Wyatt nods and decides to go a little bit further.

"I've heard there's a so called 'sexual tension' between you two." Booth rolls his eyes. "I wonder who that came from! I'm really going to have to shoot some people!"

"Maybe those people our very perceptive." Booth sighs, wondering about how many times he has done so since he arrived here. "Look, I'm not going to say Bones isn't attractive, she's beautiful. And of course there's tension sometimes, look at our jobs!" Wyatt figures it might be better to approach this a little differently.

"Fair enough. How do you feel about her boyfriends?" Booth rolls his eyes dramatically. "She has this freaking way of choosing complete morons! She's had a few guys that were okay I guess, but sometimes they're real idiots. I really don't understand why she would do that to herself, you know, she can do so much better! She's smart, beautiful, honest…"

"Cold hearted?", Doctor Wyatt supplies. "No! That's just what people think, what she lets people think sometimes. But actually she has such a big heart!" Doctor Wyatt is kind of happy with the turn-out of the conversation now. "You're very protective of her honor."

"Because she deserves some credit. She only defends her honor when it's about scientific stuff, about her qualities as an anthropologist, but she's already so much better when it comes to the emotion stuff too."

"Do you mind that she doesn't want to get married?" Booth's a little flustered at the sudden change of topic and has to take a few moments to get his head around the situation. "I respect her ideas, even if I don't really agree. I think she deserves to feel like a princess for just one day, like every woman wants to feel once. But if she doesn't want that, who am I to judge?" Doctor Wyatt nods, taking the question back to her relationships. "It's part of how she feels about relationships in general though."

"I think we've already showed her that it can be different. But we all wish she would open up to the concept of love a little more." Doctor Wyatt's trying to place the 'we' in Booth's explanation but concludes it might be best to ask for reassurance. "Mainly the Squints and I.", Booth clears out for him. "Alright."

Before Gordon-Gordon can continue his questionnaire, Booth starts talking again to Wyatt's surprise. "I know she's scared of being left alone again and I wish I could make her understand that I'm not going anywhere, like lots of people who are in her life now, but it's very deep. She shouldn't deny herself happiness, she deserves it more than anyone. Unfortunately you can't have happiness without pain, I know that just as well. I like to think that it may be worth it eventually you know. I hope she'll think about it that way once too. Some of us suffer more pain than others, like her, and I admire her strength. It's about time she feels some joy, cause I know she always says she's coping with everything and she can compartmentalize, but I know she does hurt…a lot. I'd do anything to give her that joy." Doctor Wyatt is still wondering where this all came from, but he's very pleased with it.

"Agent Booth, do you love her?" The room stays quiet for a while, Booth not being sure how to answer this question or if he should give an answer in the first place. "Honestly Agent Booth?" Deciding it would be useless to lie, Booth replies quietly, as if no one else is allowed to hear the reply while there's nobody there. "I…I guess I do." Doctor Wyatt nods, trying not to show how happy he is with this progression. "Why haven't you told her this?" Booth's voice volume rises instantly. "You're kidding, right? She'd kick my ass!" His voice softens again then, fear clearly visible in his eyes. "I don't want to lose her, she means too much for me to risk that." It's almost ironic how similar their ideas about this are, Doctor Wyatt thinks. "Why would you lose her?" Booth's staring at something, as if to avoid Doctor Wyatt's gaze and as if he can read his thoughts on that exact spot on the wall. "She doesn't see me that way. And if she ever would, she'd never admit it, not even to herself. And she's right, she shouldn't." This time Gordon-Gordon is a little surprised by Booth's answer. "The fact that you think she doesn't feel the same way is not really the issue, is it? Why do you think she shouldn't admit to those feelings?" Booth tears his eyes off of the wall to look at Doctor Wyatt, but only momentarily. Before speaking up again, he turns his eyes at his lap, bowing his head. "Because she can do much better." Doctor Wyatt already knows that he has to do with two people who seem very confident on the outside but are actually very insecure on the inside sometimes, but he didn't know yet how frightened they both really are to admit to their love. "Why would you say that?" Booth looks up again, exasperation clear in his eyes and voice. "Oh come on! She's brilliant, she could get a much smarter and high placed guy than I'll ever be. Not a former sniper and gambler with a screwed up childhood. She could get anyone she wants!"

"What if you are exactly what she wants?" Booth snorts for just a second. "Then that probably confirms what I said before, she always picks losers." Doctor Wyatt realizes this is Booth's real issue.

"Do you think that's how she sees you, as a loser?" Booth shrugs. "A while ago I thought so. She practically called me a loser, because of something Jared said. She apologized later, she said she didn't mean it, that Jared just confused her, but maybe it was the truth all along." Gordon-Gordon knows Booth has to stop thinking that if he ever wants to make this work. "You're scared you won't be enough for her, because you think the world of her. The fact that you think she doesn't want you, is a result of that. But maybe you're precisely what she needs. You two know each other and you understand each other. Her life didn't go over roses either, you can imagine what is was like, not every man can do that."

He gives Booth a few moments to take that all in. "Agent Booth, you know I'm having sessions with Doctor Brennan as well. If you both agree, I'd like to do a session with the two of you together, to talk about these things. I'm having another session with her tomorrow and I'll ask her as well. I don't expect you to answer this now, just think about it, I think it would be a good idea for both of you. That's it for now, you may go."

Just as his partner had done before, Booth just nods and leaves the room without saying another word. On his way out he contemplates everything Doctor Wyatt has said, hardly noticing the sun's warm rays and even though the birds are still singing, no whistling is heard anymore. He's completely engrossed in his thoughts, cause no matter what he tries, they won't let him go, not even for a second.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi you guys! I decided to add another chapter today because I've had some reviews and this chapter is rather short anyway. It's no session this time, just a little intermezzo. I'm not quite sure about it, but I felt like there had to be metioned something about the brains behind the operation. So here it goes...**

**Thank you all for reviewing. Especially housexbonesobsession, Robert Modean and WaterLilies93 for taking the time to give a good criticism.**

**Disclaimer: Ever since I last posted I still don't have any say in anything in regards to Bones.**

* * *

Doctor Wyatt is sitting in the Royal Diner, opposite Angela and Sweets.

"So how did it go? You finally got the two sexy lovebirds together?"

Excitement is clearly audible in Angela's voice.

"Miss Montenegro, you know I can't discuss my sessions, I've got patient confidential."

Angela pouts. "But this was my idea, my most brilliant plan so far!" She continuous with a pleased smirk. "Besides, you owe me. Remember when I accused you of lying to them years ago? I was right! You told them that crap about Brennan not being ready to live a purposeless life just so their partnership would be fine."

"I didn't lie Miss Montenegro. I told them that Doctor Brennan didn't sail of with Agent Sullivan because she wasn't ready to go and live a purposeless life with him. There's a difference. My conclusion was correct, she couldn't do this with that guy, maybe she could have with someone else. And maybe she stayed for Agent Booth, but I was correct again there, that's not Agent Booth's fault, it's due to Doctor Brennan's feelings."

Angela leans back in the booth, folding her arms across chest. She still wears a smug smile. "Nice, you've got me there Doc."

Sweets butts in. "Since they're still my patients, can I know what's going on?"

"Yeah come on Doc, I want to know how my favorite non-couple is doing? I've got to keep everyone posted about the operation."

Doctor Wyatt just shakes his head. _This_ _entire team is kind of amusing._

"All I can tell you is that I've had a session with both of them and they're going good, they've made some nice progress. We were able to sort some things out. I've got another session planned with Doctor Brennan first thing in the morning. It would be best not to go and question her about it tonight, Miss Montenegro."

Angela tries to look so innocent as possible. "Me? Why would you say that?"

"Just saying, Doctor Brennan needs some time to think tonight, on her own."

Sweets seems delighted. He'd been trying to get them together for some time now, just as the rest of the team. Although he wishes he would be the one to finally make them open up, it was still more important that it actually happened than who the lucky one is to get them there. They all hope it will finally happen, Sweets and Angela are probably the most keen though.

Sweets is very interested in how Doctor Wyatt is going to proceed, how he wants to make this work.

"So what's going to happen now?"

"Well like I said, tomorrow I've got one more session with Doctor Brennan. I hope that will be enough. After that I'd like to confront them, do a joined session to talk about everything we've assembled. Although I'll let them do all the work this time."

"Oehhhw, I so hope this will work! It just has to work!"

"I'm very confident in their progress, no matter what's to happen next, they've come a long way and they've certainly had a personal break through, both of them."

"That's good. Maybe we should get going. I don't think one of them will come here tonight, but if they do and they see us together they might figure out the set up and they might just kill us, no matter if we actually do help them or not, they're not too fond of people playing them."

"Relax Sweets, they're going to thank us forever for this!"

"I don't know if I ever want them to find out we're behind this and I'm not really on a big case."

"You're kidding right? When everything works out with those two…"

Sweets interrupts: "IF everything works out."

"Don't be so negative Sweets. They were born for each other, of course it will work out."

"Don't ever say that in front of Doctor Brennan. She doesn't believe in destiny and all that stuff. She'll probably lecture about something 'anthropologically speaking' and after she's done, Booth will shoot us."

"Okay you know what? WHEN this operation is called successful, you don't get to take any credit for it. They'll just thank me forever, I'll be the maid of honor at their wedding and the godmother of their super cute baby Booths!"

Angela already starts making exited sounds just by thinking about it.

"Man, you're getting way too carried away here already."

"Speak to Booth like that and you'll be death as well."

Sweets shuts his mouth immediately for a few seconds. "Weren't we supposed to be leaving?"

"Yeah right, so we don't get caught. Oeeh this is so exciting!"

Doctor Wyatt stands up. "Well I should get going anyway. I've got to get up early and I still have to prepare for my sessions tomorrow. I'm sure you'll hear how it goes soon enough. Have a nice night you two."

They all say goodnight and go their own ways, each still thinking about their mutual 'friends', the couple-to-be as Angela calls them by now. Cause she is certain that they will definitely be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys! I'm back with a new chapter, I don't think it has taken me too long this time. This one contains another session from Doctor Brennan, it will be the last separated session. After this, I've written one other chapter but as I think about it now there might be another one after that. I'm not sure yet.**

**Thanks again to everyone who read and/or reviewed this story so far. I think I've answered every review personally, but if I missed you I apologize. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything except for this storyline. Which isn't too much, I know...**

* * *

The next day Brennan wakes up tired, she really didn't get much sleep. The conversation she had with Doctor Wyatt wouldn't let her alone for the rest of the day, and night. But she has to get up, because first point on her agenda for the day is another session with said Doctor Wyatt. In some way she's actually pretty glad about that, because scientist as she is, she really wants to figure this out completely, she wants to know what's really going on.

After she got ready and made some coffee, she wonders how it's possible that she hasn't heard from Booth yet. Normally he would've called to have dinner last night, or to have breakfast this morning, but no, nothing.

Eventually she figures that he's most likely busy and that it's probably for the best that she doesn't see him before she has reached a definite conclusion about their relationship.

She wonders since when she doesn't have a problem to use that word when talking about her and Booth. When she notices that she's going to be late, she hurries to the Hoover Building and the thought leaves her mind.

When she finally arrives, traffic always seems to know when you're already late as it is, she finds Doctor Wyatt already settled in the office.

"Good morning Doctor Brennan," he greets.

"Morning, sorry I'm late", she offers with a small smile. "That's okay", he answers with a smile of his own.

"So how are you today? Have you become any wiser since our conversation yesterday?" Brennan wants to explain that it's impossible to become wiser through the course of a night, but determines that she's probably being too literal again, as Booth would say.

"I'm not really sure", she answers honestly.

"That's okay. Today I just want to determine with you how exactly you feel towards Agent Booth and what it really is that you have." She nods, yesterday she wouldn't have liked the sound of this, but after their previous conversation she's really eager to find out the truth, she doesn't even care anymore that she actually hates psychology.

"But first I want to go over something else with you. I'm just going to point out to you what love is about."

She wants to protest, so she points out that love is an irrational believe and it's just a release of chemicals in the brain once again. "That's most likely the correct scientific explanation Doctor Brennan, but to most people the concept 'love' has certain necessary points that have nothing to do with science. If you just let me explain to you what is accepted by the majority of people to be present when we can speak of love, then maybe you'll understand."

She nods again, listening can't do any harm.

"The person you love is supposed to be trusted by you completely. Two people love each other when they can make one another feel save, protected; when they can make the other one laugh as well as cry; when they always want to be there to stand by the other, support them and defend them. When the other one is the first person they turn to when they're sad or confused or scared. And of course they have to be attracted to the other in some way. Someone you love is a person who you can both talk and listen to about anything.

True love is when people would do anything for their loved one, even die. When he can make you smile no matter how bad things are. You understand each other without words. You can remember his touch, his eyes, his voice when he's not even there with you.

But don't be fooled, people who truly love each other can fight and bicker too, the difference is, when you fight with someone you don't love that much it annoys the hell out of you. But when you bicker with him it still annoys you, but not that much. And it doesn't really upset you because you know he won't leave you over just a stupid little discussion. The reason that such people bicker that much is, so I believe, that they're often opposites. People who contradict each other and complement each other all at the same time."

He pauses a few moments before clarifying. "The reason, Doctor Brennan, that I want to discuss this with you is because I want you to be ready for something like that. When that guy comes along, and I'm sure he will, I just want you to know what love's really about, so you will be open enough to see it."

Doctor Wyatt hopes this will ring a bell with Brennan. He'd got all Sweets notes and had used as much examples as possible to show that he's really talking about her and Booth and not just in general.

At first he's not entirely sure that's working out so great, Brennan's expression is almost unreadable, but the last sentence seems to force a break through. He can clearly see realization dawn on Brennan, her face betraying her sudden clearness and fear all at once.

Doctor Wyatt decides not to ask her about it straight away.

"In past relationships you may have already experienced a few of these things, but not all of them, otherwise you would've already found your ideal partner, now wouldn't you?"

Brennan tries to focus on Doctor Wyatt's questions again, though she finds it very hard to. She can't believe he just managed to make her more confused at first, and make it all so clear right after that. She must admit that it's pretty clear now, but that's even more frightening.

"Yes, I guess I'm familiar with some of these necessities as you like to call them."

"So could you give me a few examples?"

"Well a few years ago I had a relationship with Sully, as you already know. I was attracted to him and he could make me laugh, most of the time. He was capable of annoying me enormously too though. I remember when I shouted at him that we were just a fling. He said that it's not a fling when you can remember someone's touch when they're not there with you and when you think about them all the time. But when he said that, I mean, it's not like I thought about him right away then."

"A while back I dated two guys at the same time. One of them was great to talk to, he was a very intelligent and interesting guy. On some level I guess, cause as a matter of fact he could be pretty boring as well. The other one was handsome, he could satisfy my biological urges, so I was attracted to him."

"Okay so you have had a few men in whom you could find some of these qualities. That's good. Maybe that will help you when the man who has all these things together will cross your path."

Brennan looks down. She realizes it's time to be honest here. "What if I've already found such a guy?" She says it so quietly that if Doctor Wyatt wouldn't be paying close attention, he would definitely miss it.

He tries not to sound too interested. "Is that so? Well I'd say you're very lucky then. Some people who strongly believed in love all their life and seek 'the one' so badly, don't find that person as easily as you seem to. Don't get me wrong, you deserve it, but you're lucky that this guy is apparently here without you even noticing."

She nods. "Probably, but believe me, it's really not that simple."

"Now why's that? If he feels the same way, which I'm sure he does, then there's no problem is there?"

"Of course there's a problem! There's a whole float of problems. There's a line."

"Do you honestly believe you and Agent Booth haven't crossed that line a long time ago?"

"Who says I'm talking about Booth?" Brennan's head snaps up again, but she know it's pointless. It's useless to deny it, it's pretty damn obviously, especially for someone like Doctor Wyatt. So she sighs in defeat, making clear that she gives up protesting.

"Well I certainly crossed it big time right now." She takes a moment to realize how much she sounds like Booth but quickly swipes the thought away.

"It's not easy, respecting a metaphorical line. It's so easy to cross it, because you can't actually see it. You constantly have to remember yourself it's still there, even if it's invisible. Only now I realize that I do have to watch myself, that sometimes I have to stop myself from crossing it. I never knew that because I always suppressed how I feel about Booth. But unconsciously I guess I'm balancing on the line for a while now."

For some reason she feels relieved, it feels good to finally understand what's going on and to say it out loud.

"That's a big admission for you, Doctor Brennan. I'm very pleased that you were capable of coming to the truth and speak it. Now I hope you'll also act on it."

Brennan still isn't too sure about that. Even if they indeed have been crossing the line, it is still there and Booth had put it there for a reason, most likely because he doesn't feel the same way.

"Look Doctor Brennan, you know I've been seeing Agent Booth as well. I proposed him too, to do a session with the two of you together. Whether you like it or not, something has to be said about this or your relationship might suffer because of this. So I'd seriously consider accepting this offer. Agent Booth would let me know today if he's okay with it, I'm waiting for his phone call. You can think about it too for a while if you please."

Doctor Wyatt's phone rings, he excuses himself and while he answers the phone Brennan thinks about the joined session.

Temperance figures that Doctor Wyatt is probably right, something has to be said. Or could she just pretend that nothing's going on? Booth can usually see right through her though, so maybe he'd notice that something's up. And they'd been doing sessions together for a while now, it's not like it's something new, there are new developments though.

Doctor Wyatt shakes her out of her reverie.

"That was Agent Booth, he's willing to do this, on condition that you're okay with it too."

Brennan decides that if Booth's okay with it, she should be as well.

"Very well. I'll call Agent Booth to let him know. Do you want to do this right now or do you need some time first?"

"Let's just get this over with. There's no point in stalling."

* * *

**That's it again for now, hope you enjoyed it. Please push that button right down there and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good afternoon everyone! Okay my intention was this to be the last chapter, it's the last chapter that I have written. But I was thinking about it and there might be another chapter dealing with Angela and Sweets and all that stuff. Not sure yet. This chapter was quite hard, I'm not completely sure about the ending anymore but this is how I first wrote it and I decided to just stick with that and don't write it over completely. So I hope it's okay.**

**A big thank you again to everyone who read and reviewed this story, you guys are great! Special thanks to housexbonesobsession for all the kind words and for being my most loyal fan.**

**Disclaimer: Even though I've had some good reviews about this story, I don't think Hart is going to hand me the rights over Bones. Too bad.**

**The moment of truth's finally there, here goes nothing...**

* * *

After a confirming phone call to Booth, Gordon-Gordon and Brennan wait for Booth to join them in the office. When he enters he greets them both before taking his regular spot on Brennan's right sight. Doctor Wyatt takes a moment to observe them both, they hadn't seen each other since Brennan's first session and they didn't seem too awkward, but things weren't like they usually were either. There definitely hangs a tension in the air, more nervous than anything else.

"Doctor Brennan, Agent Booth, I'm really happy that you both agreed to do this. I want to do things a little differently than you'd expect."

Booth & Brennan share a glance before focusing back on Doctor Wyatt.

"If you're comfortable with it, I'd like to exchange the notes I took during our separate sessions, so you can discover things on your own. We could also talk through the sessions, but I feel like with some things you should hear the exact words of the other one. I've got them all noted, so I'd like to it this way. What do you guys think?"

Booth & Brennan stare at each other, both unsure about this. Eventually they seem to come to a conclusion, Doctor Wyatt can only watch their silent interaction until Brennan speaks up.

"Okay, we'll do it."

Doctor Wyatt nods and hands them each a file.

"Doctor Brennan's file is slightly thicker because we've had two sessions. I'll leave you to it."

"You're not going to stay?"

"I think you are very capable of doing this alone. I'm going to make some tea. If you need me, you know where to find me."

Doctor Wyatt smiles at them. He figured that they might be more comfortable and open with each other when they are alone.

They both nod and wait for Gordon-Gordon to leave the room before they start reading.

Brennan has to wait a few minutes after reading, already fighting the tears that are threatening to fall.

When Booth's finishes he looks up slowly, taking a few seconds to compose himself.

He faces Brennan, immediately noticing her crystal blue eyes that shine because of the forming tears. She surprises him by speaking first.

"You really think that…that you're not good enough for me?"

He looks down again instantly. "Bones, I mean, look at you. Of course you can do much better than a guy like me. You're brilliant, kind, you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"It is impossible for you to know that since I'm most certain that you have no knowledge about the appearance of every single female in this world."

A faint smile crosses Booth's features. "I don't care that it's impossible. No matter how many women of this world cross my path, you'll always be the most beautiful one to me."

She can't contain her tears any longer, no one has ever said that to her, not like that.

"Maybe that's exactly why you are good enough Booth. Don't bring yourself down like that, you're a great person, a great partner, friend and father. And I may be brilliant Booth, but I know that you're not stupid. You can read people like no one can and sometimes I feel like you just pretend not to know something to please me."

"Bones, take it from me, when it comes to all that science stuff, you are way smarter than I am."

"Just like you are way better with all that psychological stuff than me."

He nods while still trying to except this.

"You really think I don't feel the same way? That I wouldn't want to be with you because you don't believe in marriage?"

It's her turn to tear her eyes away.

"Marriage isn't everything Bones, I'd love to get married. But if I fall in love with someone who doesn't feel the same, I won't give up a chance on happiness just because of that."

He gives her a moment to take that information in.

"As for the line Bones. I set it to protect you, I didn't want you to get hurt, I'd always do anything to protect you. I cursed myself a number of times for setting that line, but every time I tried to remember myself why I had done it in the first place. I put that line there because I knew I'd need it, not to hurt you."

She nods. "I know, it's just not easy. It's just so confusing."

"I think that's because sometimes I let some things slip. I point myself out that there's a line too late, I forget that I'm not supposed to be anything more from your partner and friend. So I guess the line's become a little pointless, since I don't really respect it all the time."

"I know I'm not your type Booth, that's okay, you don't have to try to make me feel better by saying these things." She blurts it out so suddenly that Booth sits there shocked for a second.

"What are you talking about? I'm saying those things because I mean them. What's that all about types?"

"You like tall blonde girls, like girly girls. Hot and pretty women."

"Oh Bones, I may have some history with girls like that. But there's a reason that I'm still single you know, because I didn't really love any of them. I mean I don't do flings and every time I date someone I take it serious. I always try my best, but somewhere deep down I always knew it wasn't going to last."

"What about Rebecca? You wanted to marry her."

"Yes, I did. She's the mother of my son, she'll always have a place in my heart and in my life. I do love her, just not like that. I'm kind of happy I didn't marry her. I mean I would've done it for Parker and it would've been great for him to have a real normal family. But I know now that we never would've been completely happy, we just weren't meant for each other."

She watches him intently for a second and notices a smug grin gracing his lips. "And just for the record. You're pretty tall and hot yourself. And you look quite girly girl to me, even though you're not blond. I like your hair color much better."

She can't help but smile a little half smile herself while he continues grinning at her. It lasts another moment before he grows serious again.

"Bones I know you don't believe relationships are meant to last. But if you're willing to give it a try, that's enough. There are no guarantees in love, sometimes you have to take a leap."

She wants to say something so she opens her mouth. But when she does so, no sounds comes out. Not for the first time in the last two days, Doctor Temperance Brennan is at a loss for words. Eventually she whispers.

"Do you really admire me?"

It's not the question she really wants to ask, but it's all she can muster right now.

"Yes, Bones, I do. You're a great person, one of the strongest people I've ever met. But you should accept that letting your guard down and letting your emotions out once in a while, doesn't make you any less strong. In contrary, being able to show yourself so vulnerable makes you even more brave."

"I guess you're right. …Booth do you…did you mean that like…I mean do you…?"

"Do I love you?"

She nods, happy not to have to say it.

"Yes, Bones. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. And it may not be so smart to say it to you like that, I know there's a chance here that you'll freak out, but it's the truth. And how much I always thought it's complicated, I know now that it's actually really simple. I love you with whole my heart."

When she looks up, tears streaming down her face, she finds that he's looking straight at her. He's done being scared, he's said it, there's no going back anyway.

"According to Doctor Wyatt's description of love and true love, you seem to be the one for me."

He smiles. "Since when are you buying anything that psychology says?"

"Since these necessities appear to be very accurate in my current situation. Taking everything in consideration, I had to conclude that I'm in love with you too, it's the only logical outcome. Which frightened me not just a little bit. But I don't want to be scared anymore, I think I'm doing myself more harm with it. Although I still fear a little that I'm going to hurt you, I really want to trust the fact that I'll always want to stay with you and thereby won't hurt you."

"I'm glad Bones. But I want you to promise me one thing. If you ever feel like I'm not stimulating enough, like I'm standing in your evolving path, just tell me okay? Don't be scared to hurt me, you'll hurt me much more by being unhappy than with anything else."

"It will never happen Booth, but fine I promise."

"Thank you".

She holds his gaze, saying in all with her eyes. Without even realizing it they sat closer to each other during the conversation, by now they are right next to each other, he's holding her hand, rubbing his hand over it in soothing circles.

She entwines their fingers and he looks at their joined hands for a moment before looking back up at her.

They can feel the tension clearly again, but it's not nervous anymore. It's the tension people always talk about, but now they're completely aware of it, it's so much stronger.

After a tender, light kiss he pulls her in his arms. Lying there on the couch together, comfortably snuggled into each other's arms, they both feel more peaceful than they ever have, relieved that everything's finally out in the open and that these sessions, these completely useless considered sessions, eventually did bring them the truth.

* * *

**That would be it for now. Please review and let me know if I should end it here or do the thing I was talking about above.**


End file.
